


Sundays

by DonAnon



Series: SouRin week 2016 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SouRin Week, day 3: sharing items
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonAnon/pseuds/DonAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sundays are Rin's favorite day because he gets to share it with Sousuke. (But he won't share him with anyone else).</p><p>Day 3 of Sourin Week. </p><p>Theme: Rock/Sharing Items.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundays

Sundays were Rin’s favorite day of the week. They meant no practice, no responsibilities, and all the Sousuke Rin could handle. With their busy schedules, it was hard for them to find time for each other, but Sundays were always their day to spend together.

 

This Sunday started much like the others. Rin woke up early to go for a run and cook breakfast. He placed the meal on a tray and took it to the bedroom where Sousuke was still sleeping soundly. After several minutes of poking, prodding, kisses and tickles, Sousuke finally woke up and they ate their meal in bed together. With their bellies full, they sunk back into bed and cuddled. Sometimes they’d talk about their weeks, dreams, friends, future ambitions or what they were going to do for the day. Other times they wouldn’t talk at all and just bask in each other’s company. Today they talked about exploring the harbor and grabbing a late lunch in between making out.

 

Eventually the pair dragged themselves out of bed and to the bathroom to prepare for their day. To help save time and conserve water (no other reasons at all of course), the couple showered together. They took turns soaping each other’s bodies, and Sousuke thoroughly shampooed and conditioned Rin’s hair. Rin could never return the favor since Sousuke was a tree, but he did enjoy getting a big whiff their shared cherry blossom scented shampoo when Sousuke leaned down to kiss or hug him as they dried themselves and brushed their teeth.

 

“Any outfit requests?” Rin asked as he rummaged through their closet.

Sousuke stood behind him and rested his chin on the top of his head. “Anything you want, babe. You look good in anything. It’s supposed to be chilly today though so a hoodie might be good.”

Rin nodded. “Got it.”

 

Rin walked over the dresser and rummaged for some pants. He dug deep in the pile and pulled out a strange pair of jeans. They certainly weren’t his. Too big. However, he couldn’t recall seeing Sou ever wearing them.

 

“These yours?” Rin asked.

“Sousuke laughed as he pulled on a t-shirt. “Those are Makoto’s.”

Rin crinkled his nose. “Makoto’s!? Why the hell do you have a pair of Makoto’s jeans?”

“Jealous?” Sousuke teased.

“No.” Rin huffed as he crossed his arms.

Sousuke pulled him into an embrace and kissed all over his face until he was laughing.

 

“Makoto leant those to me ages ago. I forget why now. Throw them on the bed for me.”

 

Rin did as he was told and focused his attention on getting dressed. He finally went with a pair of Sousuke’s boxers, jeans, a white t-shirt, one of Sousuke’s hoodies, and a baseball cap. Sousuke rolled his eyes as he grabbed one of Rin’s beanies to complete his outfit of jeans and pullover sweatshirt.

 

“Ready?” Rin asked.

“Almost.” Sousuke replied.

 

Sousuke grabbed his cell phone and took a picture of Makoto's pants. He fiddled with his phone for a couple seconds longer, smiled, and then slipped it in his pocket.

 

“What was that all about?” Rin asked.

Before Sousuke could answer, his cell phone chimed. He read the message and laughed. He typed a quick response before pocketing his phone again. He grabbed Rin’s hand and led them out their bedroom towards the front door. Rin stopped him and looked up at him.

 

Sousuke rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. “I may have sent Nanase a picture of Makoto’s pants.”

Rin’s jaw dropped. “You didn’t.”

“I might have.”

Rin rolled his eyes and dragged him out the door. At this point his phone was going off like crazy. “You two are ridiculous.”

“I’ll put it on silent.” Sousuke offered.

“Good. This is my day. You and Haru can antagonize each other tomorrow.” Rin huffed.

Sousuke laughed and pulled him close. “Whatever you say, my love.”

 

Rin rolled his eyes and kept walking. Damn right. God, he loved Sundays.

**Author's Note:**

> Crawled out from under the trash pile for day 3 lol! Haru was NOT pleased about Sousuke having Makoto's pants.
> 
> Anyway, feedback is welcomed and appreciated!
> 
> Come hang out on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thedonanon


End file.
